Me and Nakatu Out in the Warzone
by Tinsel
Summary: Just a lil' filk I wrote to Paul Simon's 'Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard'. It's about Wufei mooning over his Gundam. ^_~ Hints of 3+4, but nothing serious. Please read and review!


Hey, it's good to see you back for another round of filking by Tinsel and MSTing by the characters

Hey, it's good to see you back for another round of filking by Tinsel and MSTing by the characters. There's a prior part to this, A HREF="[http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=361051][1]"Moonlight Sonata/a, but you don't have to read that filk to enjoy this one. ^_^

You can email me here: [TinselWings@yahoo.com][2]

And my website is: [www.geocities.com/inkykink][3]

So drop me a line or visit my website. Please. ^_^

****

Characters are in Bold.

Tinsel: Like this!

__

Lyrics are in Italics.

****

Relena: _You may hate me but it ain't no lie! Baby, Bye bye bye!_

****

Tinsel: [shudder] Am I the only teenage girl around here that can't stand that band? [Apologies to all rabid N*Sync fans. I know that by stating my dislike for N*Sync I am not worthy to breathe the same air as you, but that's just the way I think of it.)

This filk is to Paul Simon's 'Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard'... excellent song. I suggest you download it. At the end of the story all of the lyrics are compiled together so you can test my filking abilities. How did I do? ^_~

# # #

[A recording studio is where we are again, where the cast of Gundam wing filters in, looking rather incredulous and depressed.]

****

Relena: Not another filk. So soon after the last one?

****

Wufei: If I have to play the bongos again, I will destroy you.

****

Heero: Hey, watch it bub. That's _my_ line.

****

Tinsel: Anyway. This filk is to 'Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard'.

****

Duo [sighs and picks at his nails.]: Lemme guess. It's probably going to be 'Trowa and Quatre Getting Down in the Bed' isn't it?

[Both Trowa and Quatre turn a rather interesting shade of puce green. Kinda like the shade of green on High School cafeterias. (Where the hell did my school get their coloring scheme?! Boot camp?!) Except this shade may be a little more flattering.]

****

Trowa: If it is, I'm going to put up a petition for Cruelty to Fictional Characters. CFC. Who wants to join?

****

Quatre: I do. I don't think that our personal lives should be dragged into a filk... besides, who said we used a _bed_ anyway? Why do people think I'm always so... standard?

[Everyone overlooks this comment.]

****

All: We'll join.

Hilde: Isn't a CFC some sort of harmful gas?

****

Tinsel: I don't remember - been too long since my last Biology class. Anyway. I couldn't get Treize and Lady Une today - so Mariemaia is here for stand in.

****

Mariemaia: I think that me being forced to do this is kinda like - child abuse or something. It has to be... must be a loophole somewhere.

****

Tinsel: While you're figuring that out - go play lead guitar. Trowa... well, play the flute. Quatre, on the bass guitar, and Duo can be on the drums again. Heero, here's your cymbal.

[Heero picks up the cymbal and the drumstick somewhat offensively.]

****

Heero: I think this is some sort of offhanded insult to my intelligence.

****

Tinsel: Hilde, Catherine, Relena, Mariemaia, Noin, in the recording booth. Wufei, here's the script.

[Wufei frantically flips through the pages of the script. Duo maniacally bangs on his drums while Heero thumps his cymbal disconsolately. The ladies in the recording room are gossiping and drinking tea. Trowa and Quatre are mooning over each other. Tinsel sighs and sets up a beach chair.]

****

Wufei: 'Me and Nakatu Out in a Warzone'?! There is no way I'm singing this! This is worse than the bongo stint!

****

Tinsel: Too late.

[Music starts. Mariemaia has found a loophole and is plunking her guitar with one hand while she dials a lawyer with another. Wufei, on account that Tinsel is the author and he has no choice but to sing, does so.]

****

Wufei: 

__

The Quatre-paparazzi ran right ahead

While the Winner himself ran away-hey...

When Trowa found out he began to shout

And left Heavyarms today-hey...

[Short interlude. Trowa and Quatre look at each other oddly, as Trowa flubs a few bars on his flute.]

****

Quatre: I have my own paparazzi?

[Trowa, on account that his mouth is occupied by blowing the flute, just shrugs.]

****

Heero: I think it's just a stupid filk myself...

__

Tinsel: If you keep that up next time I'll have you playing the triangle.

[End interlude.]

****

Wufei: 

__

When Duo saw...  
He lost it all...

What Duo saw...  
Made him lose it all...

__

Treize looks away and sharpens his blade...  
Every time my name gets mentioned

The Ozzies say oy if we get that boy...  
The torture would go around comprehension...

[Musical interlude. Wufei looks like a tomato that is about to pop. The girls in the sound room are drooling over the electrical equipment, they're laughing so hard.]

****

Wufei: I will destroy you.

[Heero bangs his cymbal especially hard.]

****

Heero: Stop stealing my line!

****

Duo: What did I lose?

****

Mariemaia: I don't know, but whatever it was, you lost all of it.

[End interlude.]

****

Wufei: 

__

Well, the missiles fly  
I don't know where they're going...  
They're taking no time, but I won't be there  
Goodbye Relena.... queen of the world..

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

  
A Leo comes to try and

Put me away...  
But his slap back is weak...  
And when a Cancer's attack  
Seeks to make me pull back

I tell 'em his outlook is bleak...

[Interlude. Mariemaia has finally located a lawyer, but the phone is busy. The girls in the recording room look incredulous.]

****

Catherine: This has to be the most inane thing...

****

Relena: At least you weren't here last week for the Quatre and Trowa duet. That was... sappy.

****

Noin: I actually think that Wufei singing this is amusing.

****

Wufei: I heard that, woman!

[End interlude.]

****

Wufei:

__

Well, the missiles fly  
I don't know where they're going...  
They're taking no time, but I won't be there  
Goodbye Relena.... queen of the world..

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Me and Nakatu out in the warzone.

[Music ends. Trowa puts down his flute with a sigh and flexes his lips. Quatre rushes over to assist him in doing so. Mariemaia curses heavily and slams down the receiver of the phone. Heero throws the cymbal down and stalks off. Duo finds the humor in the situation and walks out laughing. The girls are giggling. Wufei looks fit to die.]

****

Wufei: I will...

[Heero pokes his head in and gives Wufei a Death Glare.]

****

Wufei: I will... hurt you very badly.

****

Tinsel: Of course you will. Stay tuned for the next time, everybody! 

[Tinsel waves as security escorts an irate Wufei out of the building.]

Lyrics to the Filk 

__

The Quatre-paparazzi ran right ahead

While the Winner himself ran away-hey...

When Trowa found out he began to shout

And left Heavyarms today-hey...

When Duo saw...  
He lost it all...

What Duo saw...  
Made him lose it all...

__

Treize looks away and sharpens his blade...  
Every time my name gets mentioned

The Ozzies say oy if we get that boy...  
The torture would go around comprehension...

Well, the missiles fly  
I don't know where they're going...  
They're taking no time, but I won't be there  
Goodbye Relena.... queen of the world..

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

  
A Leo comes to try and

Put me away...  
But his slap back is weak...  
And when a Cancer's attack  
Seeks to make me pull back

I tell 'em his outlook is bleak...

Well, the missiles fly  
I don't know where they're going...  
They're taking no time, but I won't be there  
Goodbye Relena.... queen of the world..

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Watch out - Me and Nakatu

Out in the warzone.

Me and Nakatu out in the warzone.

   [1]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=361051
   [2]: mailto:TinselWings@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/inkykink



End file.
